Story of a Girl
by smartperson99
Summary: What would happen if a half-blood was found wandering around the woods of Portland by none other than the Grimm and company? This story. Join Nick and company as they all help raise this young half-blood. I only own my OC - Jocasta. Everything belongs to their respected owner. Rated T for swearing. On temporary Hiatus. Send in your OCs and the story will be restarted.
1. Chapter 1

Story Of A Girl - Chapter 1 Five Years Ago...  
(Universal POV)  
A chilly September night, in the woods near Portland, an eight year old girl is running on an old abandoned trail.  
This girl is thirsty, starving, confused, scared, exhausted, and armed with a knife as long as her arm. She knows the bad man will find her. He will beat her and shout at her in an unknown language. The same thoughts keep repeating in her head, 'Where are they? Why didn't they keep their promise?' After running for what seems like forever to her, she chances upon a small pond with an empty campsite near it. Acting on her instincts, she rushes into the pond to clean herself off and drink from it. The reflection startles the young girl at first. Staring back at her is a sky blue eyed girl, with messy black hair that use to be in a perfect braid all the way down to the middle of her back. Her caramel skin was once flawless, is now covered in scratches and plain, light blue dress she was wearing is now tattered with running, and soaked when she was cleaning herself off. Still, she is very thankful for the fact that the dress is long sleeved and goes down to her ankles, making it easier for her to run on her bare feet. She rushes out of the pond and into the closest tent when she hears foot steps. Once inside, she hears voices outside, they are speaking the same language the bad man yelled at her in. She gets into striking position with her knife...

**I'll post small parts of the story...I'll try to upload soon. I own nothing except for this little girl. Everything belongs to their respected owners. Please excuse my spelling and grammar. Tell me if you like it!  
**

**Have a nice day and thanks for reading! :D  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Story of a Girl - Chapter 2  
Nick's POV  
Juliette had the best idea when we went camping with Monroe and Rosalee. It was nice to relax after busting up a huge underground drug trafficking ring. When we hiked in the woods for an hour, we found the perfect spot next to a pond. We realized we forgot to buy some fire wood at the store, so in the middle of the night, we had to go into the woods to find some. It would have been easier if it hadn't rained for the past two days before the trip. After an hour or so, we headed back to the camp site. On our way back, Monroe and Rosalee started acting strange.  
"Whats wrong?" I asked hesitantly.  
Monroe blutbaded out and started sniffing the air. Juliette tensed for a minute, then relaxed. She still wasn't use to the "Grimm" thing. Once Monroe was human again, he gave us some shocking news.  
"Guys...I don't think we're alone."  
Everyone began to search the campsite. Juliette took her and Rosalee's tent, Monroe checked ours, and I searched the car and boxes of supplies I accidentally left out.  
"Found some-" Monroe began before he yelped. All of us began rushing to Monroe's and my tent, before we stopped a few feet before an odd sight.  
Eight feet in front of us, a little girl in a blue dress had Monroe on his back with a knife angled to slit his throat any moment. She yelled angrily at us in a forgien language.  
"Can you please speak English or get off of our friend?" Rosalee asked cautiously. The little girl tensed even further and pressed the knife closer to Monroe's neck.  
"Calm down, we won't harm you. We want to help." Juliette said calmly, almost motherly.  
This seemed to calm the girl down a little, yet the second I stepped forward she tensed right back up. I immediately stepped back, not wanting her to kill one of my best friends. The only person she seemed to respond to was Juliette, Monroe maybe, but he probably wasn't talking to avoid having his throat slit opened. Juliette picked up on this and kept talking to the girl in a calm tone while reassuring her we would not harm her. At the same time, she would take a small step forward towards the little girl. Once Juliette was an arms length away from her, the little girl threw the knife off to the side and pounced on Juliette with enough force to knock her on her bottom. The little girl hugged Juliette and began crying into her while and murmuring something in a forgien language. Rosalee rushed over to Monroe to make sure he was alright while I grabbed the knife to make sure the child didn't hurt herself or anyone else. Now that I had a better look at her, she looked like she hadn't eaten in days and had bruises and cuts all over her hands, feet, face, and throats. I wonder how long she was out here?  
"Nick, can you get her some food?" Juliette asked me. I quickly ran to fulfill my order. I only had one question on my mind, who could allow their child to run around in the middle of the woods by themselves?

* * *

Please forgive any spelling or grammar errors. I'm kinda new with adding diolage. Sorry for having you guys wait so long, I've been really busy. Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Story of a Girl Chapter 3  
Monroe's POV  
I think I've lost enough of my dignity today, but Rosalee didn't think so. She kept talking to me as if I were three years old and checking me over as if the smallest cut went unnoticed it would kill me. I saw Nick hold back a laugh before her ran off to go get some food. Remind me to give Nick false information next time he needs help on a vessin related case. I can't stay mad at Rosalee ;other than the obvious fact that she is my girlfriend; she lost her brother, one of the most important people in her life, to a crazy person (even though I'm pretty sure he was high). She doesn't want to lose anyone else close to her heart. Either that or she is trying to embarass me, but I'm going with the first option. Back onto the topic of the kid I only have one question. WHAT THE HECK IS A LITTLE GIRL DOING IN THE MIDDLE OF THE WOODS WITH A KNIFE AND KNOWS WHERE THE JUGULAR IS?! That sounded like a bad horror movie, but it's true.  
I mean seriously, parents these days are screwed up if they actually teach kids those type of things. After Rosalee checked me over, (No injuries, yay me!) I looked to my right to see Juliette HOLDING the little monster! I wonder where the knife is? Oh, well, we're better off without it. To tell the truth, I didn't really pay attention to anything around me while I was pinned down. I was too concered over the fact that I was about to die at the hands of a ten year old and could only hear my heart beat. Now that I can hear normally again, I noticed the kid is speaking Greek (high school, you're finally paying off). She kept reapearing the question 'Why?'. Now a whole corn field of questions had popped up in my mind. Here are some examples. Why isn't the kid speaking English? If she doesn't know it by this age and she lives around here, how does she learn? Does she even live in the country? If she didn't that would explain why she might not speak English. But that still doesn't answer the question on how she knows how to kill people and take down a person twice her size? Or what she was doing in the middle of the woods, in the middle of the night, with a knife, and no supplies? Her parents are probably screwed up and I hope we can find her a better home when we get back to town. Nick finally got back with a protein bar and handed it to the kid. She looked like he had just handed her a bomb. She opens the wrapper and tears a smalle piece off and hands it to Nick, glaring in the process. He eats it and SURPRISE, nothing happens. The results seem to make the kid happy cause she scarfed it down. She then sits herself next to where Juliette is sitting and looks up at us in curiosity. I decided that I should probably try to get some answers out of the kid. So I knelt down and began the conversation.  
(Out of context real quick: The following conversation is in Greek)  
"Hello, I'm Monroe. Whats your name?"  
"Who are you people?" she responded in an annyoied tone.  
"Like I said, I'm Monroe, the red headed woman sitting next to you is Juliette, the man standing near her is her boyfriend Nick, and the brown haired woman standing near me is my girlfriend Rosalee."  
"I meant what are our occupations?" Where did this kid learn her vocaublary? She's is a little too serious in my opinion.  
"I'm a clockmaker, Rosalee owns a spice shop, Nick is a decetive, and Juliette is a veterinarian. Do you know what a veterinarian is?"  
"Of course I do! What am I? Three?" The kid is starting to get on my nerves and I've know her for less than ten minutes.  
"How old are you and what are you doing out here in the woods?"  
"If you must know, I am eight years old and I'm running away from the mean man."  
"Who is the 'mean' man?"  
"My supposed "father", even though my nonos told me mine died when I was two. My nonos was a close friend to my mother. He took me in after my mother died giving birth to me. The mean man beats me and yells at me for no reason." That apparently brought up some bad memories, because the poor kid started crying. Everyone else noticed it and looked at me like I was the one who made her cry!  
"Monroe, what did you say to her?" Juliette asked in a 'so serious it's almost scary' tone.  
After I told everyone the kid's story, we sat in silence for a few minutes. No one knew what to say or do. At this point, Juliette had put the kid back onto her lap and was hugging her gently while whispering comforting words.  
Nick sat down next to his girlfriend and squeezed her shoulder in comfort.  
"I guess I can see what the kid is going through, my parents also died at a young age, but Aunt Marie never laid a hand on me." Nick explained.  
"That leaves us with one more question." I said and turned around to face the kid, "Hey, kiddo, what's your name?" She looked up at me with big blue orbs and said in plain English "Jocasta"

* * *

I'm pretty sure you can guess when the conversation is in Greek and when it is in English. Also "nonos" is Greek for godfather. Thanks so much for reading my stories, I'm hoping to start another story soon. Again thanks for reading and next time we will have Juliette telling this portion of the story and we learn why you shouldn't let an eight year old half-blood try and cook breakfest, no matter how good the results taste!


	4. Chapter 4

Story of a Girl - Chapter 3  
Juliette's POV  
After that depressing conversation, Jocasta fell asleep in my arms. The poor thing was probably emotionally and physically exhausted! After a quick argument, we agreed that we should keep an eye on her till morning. Then we could call child services. No, this is not kidnapping (I think...Nick didn't have a problem with it), we are simply watching her till we can hand her over to child services. After about an hour of driving, Nick dropped off Monroe and Rosalee at their respected homes then we pulled up into our drive way. I put her in our guest bedroom upstairs, across the hall from ours. Around 2:30 A.M., I dozed off.  
I woke up when I heard some glass shatter in the kitchen. I looked at my clock, it told me it was 8:47. I admit, I was not a happy camper because I had only had about 6 hours of sleep. I heard more glass shatter and Nick woke up this time.

"You check Jocasta, and I'll see who is in the kitchen." Nick told me.

So after the was made plan, I quietly tip-toed into the guest bedroom to find it empty! Where is she?! I heard more glass shatter, only this time I heard Nick...did I hear him laugh? I swear if he is purposely breaking my plates and this is some sort of prank he is going to get it! I rushed downstairs to a sight that surprised me. In front of me was Jocasta with a small smile on her face, covered in flour (along with the rest of the kitchen), holding a mixing bowl. On the floor to her right was a broken glass liquid measuring cup that apparently had some milk in it. Nick was next to the stove with a fire extinguisher and my favorite pan smoking. In front of him were two broken mugs, that had coffee in them at one point. Overall, the kitchen and its inhabitants (excluding me) are a mess. I grabbed the broom and dust pan and cleaned up,  
the broken glass and mugs. After that was done, Nick helped me clean up the stove, floor, walls, appliances, and counter tops, while Jocasta was setting up the dinning table. While we cleaned, Nick explained that he had come downstairs to the mess and to a small fire. He was able to put out the fire before the smoke alarm went off and was laughing because Jocasta seemed mad at him when he put out the fire. The mess was finally cleaned up after ten or so minutes. We saw the dinning table set and pancakes ready to be eaten. Jocasta was sitting in a chair, eating some pancakes already. I sat down while Nick got some syrup and butter to put on the pancakes.  
We would have had some coffee, but the coffee pot had a crack in it. She gave us a weird look when we started eating, but it turned grateful once I smiled at her. Soon, all the pancakes were gone. Nick said he was going 2 make a quick run to the grocery store to pick up a new coffee pot, then pick up Monroe and Rosalee. Once he got dressed and left, I started to pick up. Jocasta was fascinated with the dish washer once I loaded it up and started it. She grabbed my hand and lead me into the living room and started pointing at the tv.

"That?" she kept repeating while pointing at the TV. Poor girl didn't know what television was (I was wondering if that was such a bad thing).

So I sat her down on the sofa and turned on the TV. Nick had left it on Comedy Central and Saturday Night Live was on. I was about to change it since I'm pretty sure an eight year old shouldn't be watching this type of stuff when she started laughing.

"Morons" I heard her mumble under her breath before she started laughing again.

I decided since she liked it, I'd let her watch it while I showered and got dressed. Thirty minutes later, I found her where I left her. I turned off the TV and decided that she should probably take a bath or shower. She still had some dirt on her and her hair was tangled. I took her hand and lead her upstairs into the guest bathroom to have her bathe herself, at least I hope she could bathe herself. I was right, the second she saw the bathe she pushed me out of the bathroom and shut the door. A few seconds later, I heard the water running. She then cracked the door, only enough for her small arm to show and drop her dress in front of the door before closing it.

"Wash?" Jocasta asked.

"Okay, don't take to long." I told her then felt a tad stupid and confused. When we met her, she didn't understand English, yet she can speak some. Maybe she's a fast learner? I'll figure it out once Monroe is here.

I washed the dress in around ten minutes (a new record time for me). I went back upstairs and knocked on the door. Apparently she was done with her bath because the second I knocked she cracked open the door and some how grabbed the dress in my right hand. Five minutes later she walked out clean with a brush and a small light blue ribbon. She took my hand and sat me down on the guest bed. Afterwards, she handed me the ribbon and brush and then sat down in front of me.

"Braid?" I was asked.

I started to brush her hair to get the rest of the tangles out. It surprised me when I found her hair soft. I then parted it three ways and started braiding her hair.  
After I tied the blue ribbon at the bottom of her hair, she got up and hugged me. A few seconds later we broke it off and we went downstairs to watch TV till Nick came back with Monroe and Rosalee.

Rosalee's POV

I got a call from Nick around 9:30 in the morning saying that he was going to pick me up in about a half hour. I was already in the middle of my oatmeal breakfast and didn't have much planned for today, other than going over the shop's inventory. He said something about helping Monroe translate. I was too tired to really pay attention so I decided to get dressed and wait for Nick. He was 10 minutes late, but he brought coffee. I forgive him. I really feel bad for the kid, I'm had trouble getting over my brother's death as an adult, but never knowing your own mother, life's being harsh to this kid. Once we got to his house we saw Juliette and Jocasta laughing so hard that Jocasta was on the floor. I looked at the tv, of course Nick would let an eight year old watch Saturday Night Live, but Juliette? That was new to me. Juliette saw us and turned off the TV. Jocasta looked over and smirked once she saw Monroe. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Monroe cringe slightly. I don't blame him. We all went into the dinning room and sat down.

"Lets figure out where she's from, how she got here, and what we can do to help her." Nick stated

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Sorry about the lateness of the chapter, I've been on vacation lately. I'll try and post a chapter every week, if school work allows it. **

**Have fun going back to school if you go to school and I wish you all a great year!  
**

**Also check out my friend the goddess of dance, they have two amazing stories. They are "Except the Unexpected" and "The Life of a Spy".  
**

**Everything belongs to their respected owners.  
**

**Have a Nice Day!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

Story of a Girl Chapter 5

Jocasta POV

After everyone had settled down in the dinning room, did the real fun begin! At least, fun for me. The guy with facial hair was especially fun to torment. Hehe. Wow am I really talking to myself? I must seriously be bored. These people are boring.I might as well confess something, yes I do have daddy issues, but they haven't actually bothered me for a while now. I was actually in the woods cause I accidentally traveled there some how. Chiron says I'll master my powers soon,but with my little disorder, it may take a while. I have no idea why I was upset over my dad problem. May because the last time I felt so alone was when I actually no! Bad Jocasta! No thinking about THAT. Think about something else.  
Hey...whats that shiny stuff in that cabinet? It's just some silver wear. I'll try to "borrow" it later if I can. Stupid kleptomania. Do di do di do. Mary had a little lamb, little lamb. Twinkle twinkle little star. I WILL NEVER SAY NEVER!  
(I'm killing a certain daughter of Aphrodite for making me listen to that song) Hey Macerane! Let me see your one two-step, I didn't steal your-

"Are you even paying attention?!" This 'Monroe' asked me rather annoyed. I'll give him credit for being able to speak fluent Greek though. I wonder if he knows Latin?

"Hello?! Earth to Jocasta, answer the question!"

"What was the question again?" I asked in mock innocence.

"Where. Do. You. Live." He asked me, getting more irritated by the second.

"What time of the year are you talking about? On that topic, what year are we talking about?"

He sighed. I could tell I would have to actually answer him if I wanted to keep messing with him. Dammit, mortals ruin all of the fun.

"This year, last placed you lived." Monroe asked me, obviously trying not to flip out on me.

"Hhhhmmmmm. Let me think...the last placed I lived was in a manor of some sorts with that bastard of a father." I answered in mock thoughtfulness.

"Or was it at camp? May be Mrs. Jackson's?"

"So you do know somebody?" Monroe asked me cautiously. He knew he was setting himself up but was hoping I didn't catch on. It pays to hang around children of Hermes.

"No, I was referring to my imaginary family where everything is peachy. I was wandering around the middle of no where cause I thought I was in wonderland." I said as sarcastic as possible. In plain English, the guy says

"I can't take this anymore! I don't care if the child knows how to solve world peace and cure cancer. I'm not talking to her anymore. Have Juliette."

Not wanting to lose my "toy" I decided to let everyone in on a little secret I have

"You know, if you wanted me to speak English, you could have asked."

They all looked at me in shock. I smirked and leaned back in my chair, very happy with myself.

"Why didn't you tell us before?" Juliette asked with a somewhat hurt tone.

"To be honest with you, Monroe, is it? Your extremely fun to mess with. Are you pmsing or something? I mean the last time I saw someone get that ticked off easily was the time my cousin Percy was talking to the-" I shut up immediately, not wanting to give away too much.

All at once here where their answers:

"Huh?"  
"What the hel...p?"  
"Really?"  
"Agreed."  
"I'm what?!"

These people are hilarious! I should seriously consider hanging around more if I get a chance.

"Any questions?" I asked, trying to keep myself from laughing at their expressions.

"Many, and I'll go first." Nick told me.

"Why were you wandering around the woods? Was what you told us fake?" I actually became serious when he asked the last question. Should I tell complete strangers...I looked over at Juliette. Yes, yes I would.

"I'll be honest. What I told you was partially true. I was abused by my own father. That's a fact. But when I was six, our house burned down, probably killing him since he was in it. I still have no idea how I got out. When I was in the woods, the memories kept coming back. The guilt did. It was my fault the house burned down, my fault he's dead, my fault my godfather is in prison, my god-brothers in foster homes." I felt like I was on the verge of tears, yet it was a relief to finally tell someone my guilt. I felt a great weight get lifted off my chest. I felt...nice. Yet at the same time, the memory was clearing. Things that I didn't notice then I noticed now. I realized something, nothing was my fault. My mother was saving me. She wanted me to live, she influenced me to run out of the house before it went up in flames. I've never been so grateful for my mother before this point. I then noticed Juliette's arms around me. She had kneeled down and was at my eye level.

"If you don't want to talk about, you don't have to." She whispered in my ear. I looked at her and gave her a peck on the check. Still, even though I was grateful for my mother, it didn't mean I wanted her to never be with me. This woman was offering something my mother never had or could offer me, human comfort and love. I immediately hugged back.

"I was in the woods because of a stupid experiment. It would take forever to explain, but I originally started out in Long Island, New York." I continued.

"Any other questions?"

"Jocasta. Where you living with anyone else before we met you?" Rosalee asked.

"Yes, I was living with multiple people actually. A little hard to explain, but I was living with all of my half siblings." This earned me some confused looks.

"Again, its complicated. But I live with them, my extended family, and my grandfather."

"That's a lot of people." Monroe added. I think that was the smartest thing that I've ever heard him say.

"Gee, I didn't notice." I answered sarcastically, earning me a glare that wasn't that scary.

"So...is there a place you can stay and live?" Nick asked cautiously, trying not to make Monroe's mistake or invoke anymore bad memories.

"Not really. I mean, the camp is great, but you can only handle so much of your siblings at once. Besides, they aren't there half of the time. It's usually only me in my cabin." It was true. I was the only person in my cabin that stayed year round.

"Jocasta...would you like to stay with us?" Juliette asked me with hope in her eyes.

* * *

**Cliff hanger! I kept my word and did this part this week. Again, I don't own anything. If you have any questions, leave them in the comments and I'll try to answer them. Also, just to add some fun to this, try and guess what song Jocasta was in the middle of singing before Monroe interrupted her. I'm talking about the "I didn't steal your-" part. Please forgive any spelling and grammar mistakes and tell me what you think. Have a nice Labor Day and a nice week in general!**

**Have a Good Day! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

Story of a Girl Chapter 6

Universal POV *Present Day (Its June 21)*

"Hey Juliette! I have to run! I'll be back before dinner! Love you!" Jocasta shouted to her adopted mother who was in the kitchen.

"Where do you think you're going young lady?" Juliette asked her daughter just in time to catch her with a foot out of the door.

"Chris wants me to meet her at the park." Jocasta stated as if that was the most obvious answer.

"Oh no you're not. Your father is getting home early and your godparents are coming over for dinner."

"Sweet! What time is dad coming home?" Jocasta asked sitting down on the counter near her mother.

"How about now?" the girls heard a voice call out from the front door. "Honey, I'm home! Where are two of my favorite women?"

"Hey dad!"

"Hey sweetheart, how was work?"

Nick sat down at the dinning room while Jocasta gave him a side hug and sat down next to him. Juliette came over, gave Nick a quick peck on the cheek, then went back to the tater tot casserole she was making. Jocasta and Nick started having a debate over who was better, Mario or Luigi, which ended up in a conversation about how chimpanzees acted and worked in a group setting. While Juliette was overhearing their, she noticed her daughter's ADD was improving, but she wished the child would remember to take her medication more often. *knockknock*

"One minute!" Juliette called to the visitors "Joe, can you get the door?"

*KnockKnockKnock*

"Kay mom." Jocasta answered "Be right there!"

*KNOCKKNOCKKNOCKKNOCK*

"I SAID IM COMING!" Jocasta yelled to the front door while getting up and running towards the front door.

"THEN WHAT IS TAKING YOU SO LONG?!" *KNOCKKNOCK* The visitor answered.

"Oi!" Jocasta said when she opened the door. Standing in front of her were her godparents, Monroe and Rosalee.

"What took you so long? This is why Canada is beating us! Kids these days!" Monroe complained while Rosalee smiled and him fondly.

"Excuse Monroe, you know how he gets." Rosalee said humorously, making Jocasta smirk.

"We all know how Monroe gets when its HIS time of the month." Joe commented as her godparents passed her. Monroe simply mumbled something to himself about how some things never change as all three of them went into the dinning room. Nick and Monroe started chatting about the most reason wessin case, Rosalee helped Juliette cook dinner, and Jocasta went into the living room to watch Saturday Night Live reruns. Five minutes later she was on the ground laughing and saying "Morons" when she took a breath. They heard a knock on the door and Juliette had Jocasta answer it and was surprised on what Jocasta said next.

"Uncle Hank! Uncle Wu! What are you two doing here?" Jocasta asked excitedly, then proceeded to hug her "uncles" and lead them inside.

"Hey baby girl! We came by to wish you a happy thirteenth birthday." Hank answered his "niece".

"Yeah, Nick mentioned it was your birthday down at the station and you know how much we care." Wu was next to answer. Nick groaned when he saw his partner and co-worker enter the dinning room.

"Seriously? I mention one little thing and everyone makes a big deal about it. You guys never do it for Juliette." Nick joked

"Yeah, I'm not important enough? I'll remember that next time he comes home with an injury of some kind." Juliette said, no one really sure if she was joking or not.

"I'm surprised Parker isn't here. You know how much she and Joe enjoy talking about cold cases and how people died and odd stuff like that." Wu stated.

*DingDong*

"Speak of the devil." Hank said with a smile growing on his face. Jocasta got up from her seat in the dinning room to answer the door. Again the response she had surprised everyone.

"Hey Uncle Sean, what are you doing here?"

"Oh no" Monroe grumbled under his breath as the head of police entered Nick's home.

"Hello men. Juliette, Rosalee." Sean greeted everyone in the dinning room. Jocasta gave her "uncle" a quick hug and sat down.

"I came by to say happy birthday to Jocasta and to grab you three," Sean Renard said while turning to the three men who worked for him. " There's been a homicide and I need you three to get on it soon. I'm sorry about cutting your evening short, especially on Jocasta's birthday. Have a nice evening, I'll be waiting in the car." With that, Sean left with Wu and Hank.

"Sorry about this, have a nice birthday and I'll see you in the fall. Love you." Nick said quickly to his daughter and left.

The four remaining people sat down and ate Jocasta's birthday dinner and cake. After they had cleaned up the dishes, they all sat down and watched a movie.

*KnockKnock*

"I got it." Jocasta said as she got up from her comfy spot next to her mother.

*KNOCKKNOCK*

"I'M COMING!" Jocasta shouted. "Oh, hey Mrs. Jackson. Hey Percy."

"Hey Joe, we were wondering how you were holding up. You crazy yet?" Percy asked jokingly.

"Not yet, I will be if the Stolls get any say in it though." Joe stated, causing them both to laugh and Mrs. Jackson to smile.

"Hey Sally, what are you two doing in Portland? I thought Joe was leaving tomorrow?" Juliette asked as she approached the door.

"She is, but Percy and I were on our way to pick up Annabeth and got lost. We were hoping it would we okay if we stayed the night?" Sally asked.

"Of course. Joe, take their luggage to the guest bedrooms please. We have some leftover cake in the kitchen you are more the glad to help yourselves." Juliette said.

By this point, Monroe and Rosalee had gotten up from their places on the other coach and went to go and meet the newcomers. After the introductions were made, Monroe and Rosalee said their goodbyes and left. Percy and his mother had already gone up to their guest bedrooms for the night, leaving Jocasta and Juliette alone.

"You excited for camp?" Juliette asked.

"Yeah." Was all Juliette had to say.

"Whats wrong?"

"I'm just going to miss you guys. I do every year. But this year, it's the fourth year or so you've guys took me in. I always feel guilty that I have to leave for three months just because I'm...you know." Joe answered sadly.

"Sweety. You know you aren't a thorn in anyones' side. Everyone cares about you. Joe, I have something to tell you, but I was going to when Nick was with us." Juliette informed her thirteen year old daughter.

"What?"

"I'm...I visited the doctor today and he gave me some...news..."

"Your pregnant? Awesome! Is it a boy or a girl? Are you have twins? Triplets? Quadruplets?" Jocasta answered excitedly, only to see a sad look on her mother's face.

"Joe...the doctor told me I'm...infertile. I'll never be able to have children." Juliette answered quietly, now on the brink of tears.

"Oh my.. wow. That's gotta be tough. I'm so sorry mom. My mouth...it got ahead of me." Joe said hugging her mother.

"It'll be okay. Dad and I still love you no matter what."

All Juliette did was smile at her thirteen year daughter while tears were streaming down her cheeks. The house guest found them the next morning curled up on the couch, fast asleep.

* * *

**Sorry if it was short. I'm having some writers block. Please review and tell me what you think. I don't own anything except my OC Jocasta. Tune in next week were we find out who Jocasta's mother is and what she does exactly at Camp Half-Blood. Also as a side note, about five years have passed since Nick and Juliette took Jocasta in and adopted her. They got married two years after they found her and Monroe and Rosalee are engaged at this point. I'm considering throwing Momma Grimm (Kelly Burkhardt), but I want to know what you all think. Thanks so much for reading and I'll most likely post a chapter every Saturday. I am writing a new story that involves one of my favorite things, try and guess what it is if you want.**

**Thanks for reading and as always...  
**

**Have a Nice Day! :D  
**


	7. Chapter 7

Story of A Girl Chapter 7

_Itaclics mean flashback/memory. Enjoy!_

* * *

Jocasta's POV

I woke up to see that my mom and I had fallen asleep on the couch. I grabbed my stuff, said goodbye to my mom, and got in the car. While I was in the car, I remembered the conversation last night and it brought back some painful memories from when I was with my dad and step-mom.

_"What do you mean your pregnant?!" David Wolff asked his wife._

_"What do you mean! We had THAT and I'm pregnant! The doctor says it's a miracle, I'm suppose to be infertile." Elizabeth Wolff informed her husband._

_"Aren't you happy? Jocasta has a playmate now. I know she'll be a great big sister. I don't care that she is from before we got married, but she is a good kid." Elizabeth was smiling, hoping her stubborn husband would agree with her._

_David looked his wife straight in the eyes and replied coldly,_

_"I'm not happy. I didn't want Jocasta. She was a mistake. All she is and ever will be is the offspring of a whore. Nothing more, and much less."_

_With that, he walked out of the room, leaving a stunned Elizabeth behind. Unknowingly to either Elizabeth or David, Jocasta, age 5, understood the whole conversation from the other side of the wall in her room._

"Hey Joe! You in there?" Percy said as he snapped his fingers in front of me. I smirked. Currently I was in the back of the Mrs. Jackson's car, with Mrs. Jackson driver's seat and Percy in the passenger seat.

"Yes Percy, I'm here. Glad you are aware of my existence before your wife comes." I joked. For as long as I have known the two (since I was eight and they were thirteen),  
they have always argued like a married couple. So almost everyone at camp refers to them as husband and wife.

"Don't use that tone with me little missy!" Percy said in a mock serious tone. Sadly, since they look after me out of camp, I have been dubbed their child.

"At least I'm not a grandfather already!" Long story short, I became my little sister's and the Stoll twin's 'mother', making Percy and Annabeth their grandparents.

We both began laughing while Mrs. Jackson looked at us like we were crazy.

"I'm not that old...am I?" Mrs. Jackson asked, causing all three of us to laugh our heads off.

The rest of the car ride was full of jokes and eating. I remembered the first time the Jacksons met Nick and Juliette...it was way more chaotic.

_"Nick! Juliette! Are you two coming?" Jocasta, age 10, yelled at her adoptive parents._

_"Yes, slow down." Nick told Jocasta as they entered the Cake-N-Bake diner._

_Today was the day they were going to meet the people who helped raise Jocasta. As they entered the diner, they were met to an odd sight. A black-haired boy, roughly 15, was had chocolate cake with vanilla icing covering his head and some of his face while a blonde haired girl about the same is laughing so hard she is about to fall out of the booth. Mean while, a middle-aged woman simply has her head in her hands, trying to disappear. Nick and Juliette were desperately hoping these weren't the people Jocasta was talking about, but as fate would have it..._

_"What happened to Percy?" Joe asked as she approached the small group with a huge grin on her face. "Oh my -hahahah- Percy -ha- was *gasp* ordering his food when he stuck his foot out to trip some guy and the cake in the guy's hand ...HAHAHAHAHA!" the blonde haired girl continued laughing, this time with Jocasta sitting next to her in the booth laughing to._

_"Ummm, is this a bad time?" Nick asked while he and Juliette stood there awkwardly. The brunette woman looked up and smiled at them._

_"Thank goodness! I thought I would go insane before you three got here. Joe, Annabeth. Move in so Joe's parents can sit with us." she said._

_After the boy left to clean himself off, Nick and Juliette took the side of the booth the boy was sitting in and decided to try to be friendly to the potentially crazy people._

_"Hello, are you Mrs. Jackson?" Juliette asked the brunette woman._

_"Yes, yes I am. You two must be Nick and Juliette, Joe talks about you two very often." Mrs. Jackson said._

_"I believe I owe you two an apology. My son and Annabeth have pretty odd luck whenever they are together."_

_"Its ok! I'm assuming your Annabeth?" Juliette asked the blonde haired girl next to her daughter._

_"Yup, I'm seaweed brain's best friend." Annabeth replied with a smile._

_"That's a lie and you know it!" a brunette boy who looked a little older than Annabeth said rather angrily._

_"Also, why didn't you tell me where the Cake-N-Bake was? I want to meet the people who are going to share our special problem?"_

_"Hey! You love me and you know it!" Jocasta teased, earning a smile from the boy._

_"What ever." the boy said as he sat down next to her._

_"I thought Percy was supposed to give you the directions? Maybe that's why he got a cake to the face." Annabeth stated before laughing again._

_"Really? That happened, like, ten minutes ago! Get over it!" the returning black-haired boy said a little annoyed before sitting down next to Nick._

_"Let me get this straight. Your Mrs. Jackson," Nick gestured towards the middle-aged woman, "your Annabeth," he pointed towards her, "you're Percy," gesturing towards the black-haired boy, "and I don't know who you are." Nick stated at the brunette boy._

_"Congratulations! You have just won a million dollars for answering the question correctly. Come back next week for the newest episode of 'Who is that'" Percy said in a game show host impression._

_"I think I know where Jocasta gets her attitude from." Juliette mumbled to Nick._

_"Seriously? You didn't even mention me to them?" the nameless boy asked Jocasta._

_"I mentioned you here and there, give me some credit." Joe replied._

_"Nick, Juliette, this is Grover."_

_"Percy's actual best friend. Not an imposter like owl chick over there." Grover stated as if it were a known fact._

_"No, I'm his best friend!" Annabeth argued._

_"No! Me!"_

_"Me!"_

_"Me!"_

_"Quiet!" Percy interjected before the two were able to start a fist fight._

_"You both are my best friends, and it'll stay that way."_

_On that happy note, they all ordered their drinks and started talking about the times Jocasta had stayed with the four of them. This went on for a good thirty minutes till a question popped up in Juliette's head._

_"Sally, I don't mean to be rude. But why does Joe stay with you for three months? I think that's a tad of an over kill for a visit." the table became quiet due to that question and Juliette began to wonder if she struck a nerve._

_"You mean...Joe hasn't told you guys yet?" Grover asked nervously._

_"I've been getting to it...I've been...busy...for the past year or two..." Joe stated nervously._

_"Joe, what aren't you telling us?" Nick asked._

_"They are going to find out sooner or later. Best to do it while you have support and proof." Annabeth said comfortably._

_"Fine! Ok, don't think I'm crazy or anything...but you guys know the Greek gods, from like mythology and stuff?" Joe asked._

_"Yes." Nick said_

_"Well, it isn't exactly mythology. Those myths..are real. The gods and goddesses are real. Those monsters are real."_

_"Ok..." Nick said a little confused._

_"The gods still come down here, to the mortal realm, and well...knock chicks up or get knocked up themselves. So, yeah, they still have kids from time to time." Joe said,_  
_getting more and more relieved as she told them the truth._

_"Go on." Juliette said._

_"I...am...one of those kids. We are called demigods. Percy and Annabeth are too."_

_The table was silent for a minute till Juliette spoke up,_

_"Joe, we still care about you even though we are a little concerned about your emotional and mental health. Is this your way of telling us about a traumatic childhood experience? We can let you see a doctor. Let us help you. Percy and Annabeth, why are you two encouraging this delusion? Are you two experiencing it too?"_

_"Mom! I'm not lying! It's the truth. I now know how Dad feels when he told you the truth about being a Grimm!" Jocasta said before realizing what she said._

_"How do you know I'm a Grimm?" Nick questioned his daughter._

_"Well, you see. The Mist helps hide the wesen so mortals can't see them. Grimms have the ability to see through the Mist. I knew about Aunt Rosalee and Uncle Monroe not being mortal from the first time I saw them. I didn't know what they were at first, but I followed you one day to the trailer and, well, I read the books." Joe admitted guiltily._

_"Monroe is a blutbad and Rosalee is a fuchsbau. Does that prove to you two I'm not crazy? Or do I need to bring out my knives?"_

_"When did you get knives?" Juliette asked obviously alarmed that her ten-year old daughter owned such things._

_"You see, demigods attract monsters. We need a way to defend ourselves. So for three months of the year, I go to a place called Camp Half-Blood where demigods can learn to fight and train and just hang out with each other. Annie over here uses just a knife, I use two knives, Percy uses a sword, and Grover uses a flute." Joe told them._

_"On the topic of Grover, how does he fit into all of this?" Nick asked, staring at Grover._

_"Since monsters and the Greek gods exist, it's only fitting that nymphs and satyrs should. Grover is a satyr and is Percy's protector." Annabeth explained. Meanwhile, Grover had taken out a tin can and was chewing on it nervously._

_"Please tell me you two believe me!" Joe begged her parents._

_"Given the evidence, it's a little hard not to. Two more questions. Who are Percy's and Annabeth's godly parents?" Juliette asked, now believing her daughter._

_"Really? I thought our nickname's would have given it away. I'm the daughter of Athena and seaweed brain is the son of Poseidon." Annabeth informed them._

_"Okay, then. Who is your godly parent Joe?" Nick asked._

_All he was ment with was a smile and a laugh._

_"That'll be another story for another day."_

I still haven't' told them who my mother was. I always found it fun to mess with them about it. Nick and Juliette agreed that we shouldn't tell anybody about this, not even Monroe and Rosalee. It would be our little secret. The only people who know who my mother is are everybody at Camp Half-Blood. We started using the guessing game to mess with the new comers. Try to guess Joe's mom and if your right, she bakes you anything you want. That was how the game went. Seriously, the answer to the question is in the rules. Not even a child of Athena has been able to get that one right.

After so many boring hours in the car, we finally reached Annabeth's house. We decided to stay the night since it would take forever to take drive all of the way back to Long Island. I can't wait to see everybody again at Camp Half-Blood! I wonder how my garden is doing?

* * *

**Sorry about the late post. I finally got over strep throat and a fever. Thank you all so much for reading. I own nothing except for Jocasta. Everything belongs to their respected owners. Also sorry about not having her go to Camp Half-Blood in this chapter, she will next chapter. I want to thank Meepmeep123 and WolfScale3857 for pointing out my plot flaws (That's why I need you people! You help me figure out how to have the story make sense. That's right, you are all wanted!). For those of you following **My Husband: TV Show Host, Father, and Moron, **there may not be a chapter this week either since I'm getting over the strep and fever. Please check out my newest story **How Are Ya Batsy? **, it's hilarious and it will make you laugh (hopefully). Try and guess who Joe's mother is! I left some clues for you in the story. Again thank you all so much for reading my stories!**

**Have a Nice Day! :D  
**


	8. Chapter 8

Story of A Girl Chapter 8

_Italics mean dream/flashback_

* * *

Ms. Jackson's POV

After a VERY long trip to San Francisco to pick up Annabeth, we decided it would be best if we stayed in a hotel for the night. The night was...a night you would expect with three demigods, two female and one male. There was food fighting, pillow fighting, underwear fighting (I have no idea how that started and I don't want to know),  
even sword/knife fighting (again, don't ask and be glad the Mist shielded your eyes). Finally, after slipping some sleeping herbs a son of Apollo gave me into the tea I gave them, they were out like a light bulb and we didn't get kicked out. Don't get me wrong, I love them to death, but those three are a handful! I am very glad I'm not Joe or Annabeth's biological mother. I decided to watch some TV and go to sleep. The kids would be shadow traveling to Camp Half-Blood tomorrow morning after breakfast.

* * *

Annabeth's POV

What a night! After the food fight over who had better aim (Ms. Jackson won, she hit all three of us with potatoes to get us to behave on her first try), the pillow fight over who got to sleep on the bed (Joe and I won), the underwear fight with the kids in the room next to us (we won, they were total jerks), and finally after a quick weapon fight (Percy won, only because he cheated), I was tired! I was actually so tired, I was extremely hyper. For some odd reason, when I drank the tea Ms. Jackson gave us, I was out like a light bulb. Odd, isn't it? I woke up in the bed with Joe cuddling with me. That child really loves cuddling and human contact in general for some reason. I blame Chris for that, he always cuddled with her when she was little and still does it even though she is thirteen. So, after prying her arms off of my waist and getting her head off of my left shoulder, I decided to take a shower. On my way to the bathroom, I saw Percy ended up on the couch and Ms. Jackson was on the other bed. What a strange make shift family I belong to. The water was just right and when I got out of the bathroom (dressed mind you), I was greeted with a cute sight.

* * *

Percy's POV

I should seriously cut back on my sugar intake, it isn't good when combined with my ADHD and I don't even want to know how I would be if on a sugar high when I had to read a novel or something. So I ended up waking up with a splitting headache and my back killing me (stupid couch). I still can't believe I lost the pillow fight to Joe! She totally cheated! Then she decides to share it with Wise Girl?! Ugh, that child has issues. At least I ended up winning the sword vs. knives fight. Old Riptide helped me win that one! So did kicking the girls' legs out from under them. Meh, I was getting back at Joe for cheating at the pillow fight. I woke up to the shower being started and looked at the clock. 7:45?! Why did one of the women (Wise Girl I'm assuming,) have to bathe? We all took showers before we came here! I got up to look for some Advil for my headache and to see if I was on the news again. I may or may not of helped Joe hot wire Selena Gomez's Ferrari while we were making a pit-stop in Hollywood. How I know it was Selena Gomez's? 'Cause when we were driving off with it the cell phone that was left in the car rang, I answered it and the person said

"Yo, babe! You busy tonight?"

To which I said in a badly impersonated girl voice:

"Who is this?"

To which it was replied with:

"Your boyfriend"

To which I said:

"And that would be?"

To which it was replied:

"Justin Bieber! Come on Selena, stop playing games! Also are you sick or something?"

To which I said:

"What's my last name?"

Justin Bieber said:

"Gomez, babe, are you okay?"

I then began to laugh like there was no tomorrow, stopped and continued in a very serious tone:

"I'm breaking up with you, I met a hottie with a body named Percy. He is ten times better looking then you and doesn't sing like a woman! If I date you any longer, people will think I'm a lesbian!"

And hung up. I mentioned Joe was driving the time, right? We ended up hiding the car behind the 'H' in the huge HOLLYWOOD sign. It was hilarious. Sure enough, on Entertainment Tonight, there was a huge segment on their break up and the car being stolen. I started laughing till I heard coughing and crying. I looked over and saw Joe moving around in the bed. She kept coughing and crying, and I remember she had really bad nightmares every now and again. She never remembers them when she wakes up, but I think they involve her dad's death. Poor girl. I immediately went over to her and shook her gently. She cracked her eyelids a bit to see who I was then clung to me for dear life. I had a feeling I knew where this was going so I sat down where Annabeth's spot was (confirming my suspicions that she was the one in the shower)  
and Joe quickly curled up in a ball on my lap. I totally blame Chris for making her a cuddler, even though when she is in the mood for a cuddle, she is basically a teddy bear and you can't avoid the cuddle. I was still tired so I ended up drifting off, with my arms around Joe like a hug.

* * *

Joe's POV

_RUN JOE RUN! That was all I kept thinking. Father was coming after me, he was drunk again. He kept calling me a whore's child, an unwanted accident. Everything went the way it usually went at the beginning. Nonos tried to calm father down, but when that didn't work he would give him some wine to make him sleepy, leading to my father passing out. Tonight, talking to him didn't work, so Nonos tried giving him some wine. This time, when Nonos gave him the glass, he took it, threw the glass in his face and stabbed Nonos in the stomach with his sword. My oldest step-brother, Tyson (age 11), ran toward father with his sword drawn, only to be stabbed as well. Louis, my 8-year-old step-brother quickly grabbed my hand and ran towards the hallway that lead to the front door. Guards surged pass us, trying to calm my father down. We heard screaming, then silence. I was scared, what happened to Sierra, Louis's and Tyson's nanny. She had my newest step-sister, Tina, who was 2 months old. Was Tina okay? I hope Rose is okay! Rose is my nanny, but she is more of a mother to me. She was my mother's best friend when she lived with us. Father calls Rosa a whore too, but she also call her a freak. I don't know why thought. Is it because Rosa has green skin and fiery red hair with mud brown eyes? I always thought Rosa was pretty. Rosa's friends also had green skin, but they stayed outside. I never see them inside. I wonder why? Louis and I kept running. Where was Rosa? Where was mommy? Where was Nonos? Where was Sierra? I stopped running. Something inside me told me to fight._

_"Fight my little warrior, it was what you were born to do..." the voice encouraged me_

_"Your cousin will guide you, just pick up the weapon..."_

_I was about to argue there was no weapon, when I spotted to knives, each the length of my arm, beautiful engraved. On the handles, my name was spelled in some foreign language. I looked over at Louis, who was doing his best not to look scared. I looked him in the eye and we agreed on one thing, we would fight. I put one knife in each hand and got into a position that felt familiar, like I knew what I was doing. Louis got into position with his sword and we waited for my father to show up. A few seconds later he spotted us and grinned a grin I hope I never see on the face of another living thing. He charged us with Nonos's sword in one hand and his own in another._  
_We charged at him, we showed him we were not afraid. Louis kept him busy while I kept trying to cut or stab him when I saw an opening. I was doing pretty good for this being my first time, but the movements were not mine. It was like I was a puppet and an unknown puppeteer was controlling me. Either way Louis and i were able to disarm him and had him with his back to the ground._

_"Kill him. He is just a piece of garbage." a new, deep male voice commanded me._

_I raised my arm while holding one of my knives and plunged it down to the ground, aiming for his throat. At the last second I regained control of my movements and the blade hit the ground next to his throat._

_"Never..." I whispered to myself, hoping the voice would hear it._

_I heard the voice laugh, like I was entertaining it. I turned my head to my left to see a man in bikers gear with sunglasses looking at me with a smirk. Even behind those glasses, I could see balls of fire where his eyes should have been. I looked over at Louis, but he didn't seem to see the man. My step-brother, instead, grabbed a vase and brought it down on his head, knocking my father out. He then grabbed my hand and we ran towards the door with our weapons in hand. We were in the entryway, with the door right in front of us. But there was an old woman in front of the door. We stopped and asked the woman to move. She looked up at us and she had the same smile my father did, but her eyes were shut. I didn't want to know what her eyes looked like, for fear I might become paralyzed. She laughed a cold, humorless laugh and disappeared into thin air. We heard an explosion in the room next to us and we ran out of the house. I turned around to see my whole house up in flames, standing in front of those flames, the old woman with the same smile._

_"We will met again when you are older, my fair maiden." she said in a dry whisper_

"Joe! You ok?" a voice asked as they shook me gently.

I cracked my eyelids to find Percy staring down at me with concern. I nodded slightly and felt the coolness of my tears on my hot face. He then sighed and sat down where Annabeth should be. I instinctively moved to his lap and he wrapped his arms around me. I feel back asleep, knowing that Percy would protect me from the evil old woman.  
At least, I hope he does...

* * *

**Again another cliff hanger. I'll have them go to Camp Half-Blood when I can. Also, to answer a question that was brought up, Nick and Juliette let Joe go to "Ms. Jackson's" for the summer because they thought it was only fair since Ms. Jackson helped raised Joe for most of her life. Ask questions people! You help me have this story make sense! And that is why I love each and every one of you! Take the poll to see who Joe's mother is if you get bored. It will be up for a while since it may take a while to get to who her mother is. Also, if for some reason I haven't posted a story for a week or you want to see and update on them, check out my profile page. I have a "Notes" section where I say what stories are going to be published when, how long polls will be up, and stuff like that. Thank you so much for reading, I own nothing. Everything belongs to their respected owners.**

**Have A Nice Day! :D  
**


	9. Chapter 9

Story of A Girl Chapter 9

* * *

**Bold means a note. Enjoy!**

* * *

Annabeth's POV

Seaweed brain does make a good brother when he wants to be. There are very few people who could handle Joe's nightmares and excessive cuddling. I quickly took a picture of the two while they were out cold. Would I use it as blackmail? Maybe. *stomach growls* I should probably head down to breakfast. I'll leave a note for the others to meet me down there when they're ready.

* * *

Ms. Jackson's POV

I heard the front door shut and woke up. 8:00?! I'm over sleeping! I should hope in the shower, but first check on the kids. I left the bedroom area and found Percy with Joe curled up into a ball on his lap. Probably another nightmare. Why is there a note on the TV? Better yet, who was watching Entertainment Tonight? Oh well, I turned off the TV and read the note:

**Dear Ms. Jackson, Percy, and Jocasta,**  
**I have grown hungry and decided to go downstairs to the breakfast buffet. Please come down when you are ready, we don't need a repeat of last night.**

**sincerely,**

**Annabeth Chase/Jackson/Burkhardt**

Why did she use all of our last names? Mine I can get, she's Percy's wife. Joe's I don't. Oh well. I hopped into the shower and left for breakfast leaving a note of my own.

* * *

Jocasta's POV

I'm ssssooooo cutting back on the sweets next time. Why am I on Percy's lap? Is he finally becoming a cuddler? Sweet! *stomach sounds like a dying whale* That's never a good sign. Heh heh, they got a segment on Percy and I about the stolen car and the Gomez/Bieber break-up. Heh, heh. I never noticed that ceiling fan on the ceiling.  
Odd place for a fan. *stomach sounds like a dying hell-hound* Fine! I'll go downstairs and eat. After I shower of course, I smell like seaweed for brains. After my shower I spotted a note:

**Dear Joe and Percy,**

**Annabeth and I are eating breakfast, come down when you are ready. I hope you two are well rested for camp today.**

**With Love,**

**Sally Jackson**

Aaawww! I knew Ms. Jackson cared! I should probably go before I digest myself...

* * *

Universal POV

After Percy woke up sometime later, all four of them were sitting peacefully at a table, eating breakfast. For Percy and Joe, it was mainly waffles, bacon, and eggs. Annabeth was eating an egg sandwich, bacon, and an apple. Ms. Jackson was eating yogurt and a pretzel. When they had finished their meal, they went back up stairs, changed into real clothing, cleaned up the room, checked out, and went to the nearest dark alley.

"Joe, you sure you can do this?" Ms. Jackson asked worriedly.

"Yes Ms. Jackson, I can." Jocasta answered, a little annoyed.

"Fine, have fun at camp kids. Love you Percy." and Ms. Jackson left the three in the alley way.

"You guys ready to rock?" Joe asked with a smirk.

"I was born ready." Percy answered, smiling.

Joe turned towards a dark corner and focused all of her attention on it. All of the sudden, a portal opened. The portal was black as night, black like a shadow.

"I still can't believe Nico taught you how to shadow travel." Annabeth stated.

"Just get in." Joe responded.

With that, the three demigods jumped through the portal holding hands. They all felt like they took a dip in the Hudson River in the middle of a winter freeze, then felt warmth again. When they opened their eyes, they saw they were right next to a pine tree. They looked over the lush green hill to find a beautiful and familiar sight before them.

"Welcome home." Joe told her companions with a smile.

* * *

**Yes! They are finally at Camp Half-Blood! I don't own anything, everything belongs to their respected owners. Take the poll to guess who Joe's mom is.**  
** I love you all for reading this and please review, I enjoy hearing your thoughts and opinions.  
**

**Have a Nice Day! :D  
**


	10. OCS NEEDED EDITED

**HELP OCS NEEDED!**

For the next few chapters, Jocasta will be needing some friends and I figured to let you, my beloved readers, to decide. I want to put your OCs into the story. I am in need of two demigods and a satyr or a nymph.

Here are the qualifications you need to include for the demigod:

- Any personality type you want  
- A name (first and last)  
- Quick description of physical features and what they wear  
- Whose child they are (it can be any god or goddess you want)  
- How they met Jocasta (refer to the last couple of chapters for a quick bio. or just PM me and I'll tell you)  
- Their relationship to Nick, Juliette, Monroe, Rosalee, and Percy and his gang  
- Their gender  
- Any weapons or powers they have

Here are the qualifications for a satyr:

- Must be male  
- Name (first and last)  
- How they met/know Joe  
- Quick description of how they look  
- Any weapons or powers they have  
- Personality type

Here are the qualifications for a nymph:

- Must be female  
- A name (first and last)  
- How they met/know Joe  
- What type of nymph are they (Nereid, Dryad, etc.)  
- Any weapons or powers they have  
- Personality type

Either leave the information in the comments or PM me the information. If you have any questions, please contact me and I'll try to answer them. The new chapter may take a while depending on how many people submit their OCs and whether I'll have time this week. Also I am starting a new story that will be a PJO/Young Justice crossover and I may use some of them over their. So if your OC isn't in this story, it may be in another.

Please send in your OCs, I need you guys to and I know you'll all do great.

_**THE NEW DUE DATE IS NOVEMBER 23 AT 6:00PM!**_

Have a Nice Day! :D


	11. Author's Note, Sorry

_AUTHOR'S NOTE_

**Dear Readers:**

I need more OCs so I am extending the deadline till I get the minimum. Meaning there will be no more chapters till I get the OCs. I'm sorry I have to do this but I really need OCs. Please submit your OCs, I know you all have great minds and imaginations. So until I get OCs, the story is going on temporary Hiatus.

Thanks for reading and reviewing the story though. You people are the ones that keep this story alive and well. I hope you all had a wonderful Thanksgiving!  
I love all of you and I hope to write the chapter soon.

**Have a Nice Day! :D**


End file.
